Supernatural Kamen Rider
by DarkKingKiva
Summary: Dean is given a mysterious item that will allow him to save more people then ever before. Watch out Monsters. Its Henshin time! Official Chapter 1 up today. Enjoy! Chapter 2. Coming soon.
1. Preview

Supernatural Kamen Rider.

Authors note: I havent quite decided if I am going to pursue this story. But here is a little tid bit of a scene I thought up. The first Henshin sequence of Dean Winchester. Enjoy.

Sam was hurled across the room. The creature before them snarled and lunged towards him. Dean quickly cocked and fired two rounds from his shotgun at the beast. It howled back at him and turned charging towards him with the force of a bus. Rolling out of the way a small device fell from his shirt pocket and spiraled across the ground. Having seen this Dean made a grab for it and rolled again to avoid the beast's massive claws. Standing upright Dean turned his gaze to Sam who had been knocked unconscious. Nodding to himself Dean held out the device and thought to himself.

~What the hell did that guy say to do with this?~ Dean grew confused but came back to reality just time to avoid another heavy blow from the beast. As he ran behind some crates he stared at the device in his hand. It was a small red and yellow bat. As Dean stared at it the little bats eyes lit up and it began flapping its wings trying to wriggle free from his grip. As Dean held onto it the little bat turned and bit him. Suddenly his veins lit up with a strange multi colored stained glass look. His body felt warm and he felt a surge of energy and it was almost as if instinct took over as several chains wrapped around his waist. Growing confident Dean stepped out before the beast who was snarling with its back turned as Dean called out.

"HEY UGLY! Lookin' for me?!" The beast turned back to him and snarled as Dean smirked and held out the little bat. "Henshin!" he clasped the bat onto the belt and his body was encased in a translucent shell that formed into an armor. As the transformation ended Dean stood there looking at his hands and patting his chest saying as he did. "Whoa, this is kinda badass. I'm a power ranger!" Dean chuckled a bit as the beast began its approach.

End of preview.

I hope you all enjoyed this little sneak peak. If you like it please feel free to let me know. Either review it or inbox me. Thanks. Hope to hear from you soon.


	2. Prologue

Supernatural Kamen Rider

Prologue.

It had been several days since Wataru came to the states. He was on the trail of something, with much reason to believe that it was of Fangire origin. As he sat on the balcony of his hotel room he stared out at the town, thinking to himself.

~Where are you?~ As he lost himself in his thoughts, Kivat dropped down from the sky and landed on the railing. Yawning a moment before saying.

"I found something Wataru." Kivat then went on to explain. "There was an incident not too far from here. I believe it was the next town over. Anyway, supposedly a half a dozen people were found dead. Torn apart by something strange. Apparently they were crystallized. Could be the Fangire." Before Kivat could say another word Wataru interrupted him.

"Could be? How far?" Wataru stood up and put his hands on the railing. His gaze still fixated on the sky in front of him.

"Two hundred miles. We can be there in the morning if you are ready to go?" Kivat took flight again this time to circle around in the air. Coming to a stop as Wataru replied.

"Let's go Kivat." Wataru turned and went back into his room, Kivat close behind as he slid the sliding glass door shut behind them. Wataru and Kivat descended the staircase of the apartment and entered into the garage. Hopping onto his motorcycle he revved the engine and sped off with Kivat in tow. As they rode off into the night Wataru raised his right hand into the air and Kivat landed in the palm of it. Chains wrapped around Watarus waist and formed a belt. From under his helmet Wataru called out.

"Henshin." Clasping Kivat onto the belt a high pitched sound began to emit from it as Wataru was covered in an almost glass like shell that molded to the shaped of his armor before shattering and ending the transformation. Wataru then revved the bike and sped off down the road thinking to himself.

~Our final battle is coming soon.~


	3. Beginnings Part One

Supernatural Kamen Rider

Chapter 1

The beginning  
Part one

Two men walked cautiously through an old house. Cricking and creaking could be heard as the wind blew hard outside. Flashlights in hand the smaller of the men motioned for the larger one to look on ahead while he thumbed through old photo albums that lay strewn throughout the rooms of the large country house they were in. Pulling out an old picture he turned back to his partner and called out.

"Sam, check this out." Dean tossed the picture to Sam who scanned it a moment before asking.

"Why is this picture relevant, Dean? Sam handed the picture back to him who upon grabbing it took a quick glance at it again before putting it in his jacket pocket. Smiling at Sam he replied.

"She was hot." Before even having a chance to laugh at his own joke a large bang came from behind them. Drawing their guns they slowly advanced towards the noise. A low hum could be heard coming from the room. As they rounded the corner they noticed that there was a door swinging back and forth with the handle broken out of it. Glancing at each other a moment Dean raised his gun and slowly advanced with Sam close behind they neared the door. Dean swiftly pushed the door open and leaned back to raise his gun and be ready. In the doorway they saw that it was a staircase leading to a basement. The light bulb swinging back and forth violently as if something big had just rushed past. Sam and Dean started down the stairs and carefully entered into the basement which they had now realized was a large cellar with several different hallways and shelves with boxes on them. A random assortment of clothes, various electronics and childrens toys were everywhere. Dean stopped just before stepping off the last step so as to scan his surroundings. Dean had to listen a little bit and he heard a strange sound in the distance. Turning back to Sam he inquired.

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Sam replied with a puzzled look on his face.

"I don't know it's gone now." Dean scanned his surroundings again and saw something move down one of the aisles of shelves. Before suddenly several of the shelves were thrown aside and a large shadow about the size of a large dog began moving through the mess. Sam and Dean stepped forward and raised there guns opening fire as it growled and lunged towards them The bullets they had fired hit there marks but didn't even phase the beast as it pushed past them and bolted up the stairs. Before either of them could even rush up after it they heard it leaving. Dean slid his gun back into his jeans and punched the wall. Turning back as Sam said.

"What the hell was that thing?"

"I have no idea. The silver bullets didn't even phase it." dean glanced out the window and could hear a soft ringing off in the distance. Staring almost unblinking into the darkness for what seemed like a few seconds was abruptly ended when Sam grabbed hold of Deans shoulder and turned him around.

"What's going on?"

"We have to get out of here and find whatever that thing was and put it in the ground. Let's go." Dean started for the door and shaking his head Sam followed after him. Hopping in the Impala they started off down the road.

The creature that had rushed past Sam and Dean slunk out of the darkness and panted heavily. With a sight the beast suddenly took on the shape of a human and cracking his neck the man began walking forward. In the first moment the moons light touched him his skin seemed to almost have a gleam to it, like that of stained glass.

Roughly a mile down the road a young man and woman sat in a car in the parking lot of a park that was obviously closed. As they sat there the radio playing Wheel in the sky by Journey, the young man holding her tight kissing her gently on the lips. The two were in there late teens by the look of it. They were making out heavily. As they kissed passionately the young man began to take his shirt off, when suddenly a loud noise from outside the car startled them.

"Calm down Stacy. It was probably nothing." Reaching for the door handle Stacy grabbed his hand and staring into his eyes begged him.

"Don't go Matt, please. I'm scared, can you just take me home please?" Suddenly from behind her the passenger side window shattered and in an instant she was gone. Matt screamed as Stacys screams were heard and he was splattered in the face with a warm wet substance. He shuttered and screamed as he turned the key and started the car. Pulling out frantically he knocked over several garbage cans as he squealed the tires and took off out of the park. Shaking and freaking out he looked in the rear view mirror. Rubbing sweat off his forehead he reached for his cell. Suddenly the car jerked to a stop and Matt who wasn't wearing his seatbelt was thrown forward smashing his head on the steering wheel. As his vision blurred he heard the driver side door creak and snap as it was torn off. Turning his head to gaze upon his attacker he saw a man standing there dressed in a black suit. He cracked his neck from side to side and raised his face up so as to look down upon him. Matt squinted a bit as he felt himself starting to pass out. The man raised his hand and his face glazed over for a second almost as if it were stained glass. The man before him thrust his hand down and gripped a hold of Matts football jersey before ripping him from the car. Matt screamed in terror as his blood was splattered across his car.

A few hours later in the morning Sam and Dean, who had checked themselves into a motel almost ten miles down the road. Overheard a report on their scanner about a brutal scene out on the highway. In moments they were in the Impala and cruising down the road. As the pulled up on the scene they saw it truly was brutal. Matts body, or rather what was left of it. Had been strewn across the road and in the trees. Blood was still dripping from the hood of his car. Guts and various body parts lay smeared across the road and in the seat of his car. As they got closer they overheard the two sheriff on the scene mention something about a grizzly. Dean chuckled a little at the thought of a grizzly pulling off something like this. As they got nearer they noticed the two seemed to already be talking to somebody. A young man of Asian descent with shoulder length hair and was wearing a red sweater jacket. Sam and Dean approached and Dean grew curious about the young man so before Sam could speak he spoke out to him.

"Mornin' FBI. Can we have a word there uhh?" At Deans outburst the young man turned to him and replied.

"Wataru. Kurenai Wataru."


End file.
